1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a step for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a step attached to a receiver type trailer hitch at the rear of a pickup truck to aid a person stepping into and out of the vehicle, especially with the tailgate of the pickup down.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increased use of relatively large pickup trucks, there exists a need for an inexpensive and easy to use step to aid persons in entering and leaving the rear of such vehicles when the tail gate is down. The step of the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble, and it is convenient to use to step onto the tailgate of a pickup truck. While foldup and sliding steps are known for trucks and other vehicles, such steps are limited for attachment to bumpers or for permanent attachment to a vehicle, and such known step do not meet the need of all users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,475 to Dick describes folding steps connected to a drawbar which inserts into a receiver hitch on one end and has legs which rest on the ground on the other end. It is intended for use for entry into a camper mounted on a pickup. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,362 to Ludwick describes a step which is insertable into a receiver type hitch and rotates under the drawbar when not in use. This device cannot be utilized when the tailgate is down. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,654 to Sauber describes vehicle steps which mount onto a truck body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,930 to Elia describes a ladder which can be secured to the inner surface of the tailgate of a truck to permit access to to the bed of the truck when the tailgate is down. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,996 to Graffy et. al. describes a step which permanently attaches to the tailgate of a pickup. None of these patents, however, whether taken alone or in proper combination, show the trailer hitch step of the present invention.